


The 13th Clan

by knightkid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: What if Clarke was more bitter about the fact that her dad was floated? What if Clarke used Earth as a new beginning without her mother's influence? What if Clarke was more accepting of the way Bellamy was running the camp?[Clarke/Bellamy][Octavia/Lincoln/OC][Polyamorus background relationship]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Lincoln (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln/Original Female Character, Octavia Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The 13th Clan

Bellamy and Clarke stand in the center of their camp. The 100 and several grounders stand with them as they witness the execution of two traitors.

Wells and Finn are tied to two poles. Finn is silent, resigned to his fate while Wells squirms and tries to remove the gag from his mouth.

"It seems the Jaha boy wants to say his last words." Bellamy laughs. Clarke nods her head and Bellamy moves forward to lower the gag.

"Clarke, please don't do this! This isn't you."

"Wells Jaha, you along with Finn Collins, have been accused and found guilty of conspiring with the Ark survivors. Do you have any final words before your execution?"

Wells struggles for something to say. Something that will guilt her into letting him live. "I wasn't the reason the Ark floated your father! I took the blame so you wouldn't hate who really told the council. You didn't need to hate the only parent you had left."

Clarke takes several steps forward and Bellamy appears behind her, draping his arms around her. "I already knew." She says softly.

Wells, shocked, desperately searches her eyes, hoping to see some sign that his old friend was still there, but all he sees is rage and satisfaction.

"Wells Jaha as co-leader of the Skaikru, 13th clan of the coalition, I sentence you to death."


End file.
